Fusion Fall(ToonWorld Multiverse edition)
FusionFall(ToonWorld Multiverse edition) is an MMORPG(short for "Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Play Game) available for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. The original version was made by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment in 2009, but unfortunately, it closed in 2013. The ToonWorld Multiverse edition of FusionFall expands the game to include more characters that aren't in the Cartoon Network universe, like Nickelodeon, The Hub/Discovery Kids/Discovery Family, and Disney Channel. It also includes elements and characters from Video Games and movies. Some of the human characters are redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. The rest of the characters just stay in their original styles. Gameplay In the game, the player takes control of a customized avatar. The game has large playable environments, with travel facilitated by various warp points. There were many glitches and secrets to use in the battle against Lord Fuse and his minions. Gameplay primarily focused on the alliance between the heroes and villains of the ToonWorld universe, featuring characters from various media both past and present. In the original game, the game only had Cartoon Network characters, but the ToonWorld Multiverse edition has other characters from other universes. The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Toon universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villains of the Toon-i-Verse to save the planet and defeat Fuse. Characters As the player is encouraged to create his/her own character at the start of the game, all other characters are NPCs (Non Playable Characters). These characters help the player by giving missions, items or hints through the game so that the player can advance further. Most of these characters come from various shows, movies, video games, etc. g-Guide, f-Fusion, n-Nano 'J&D Productions:' * Justin Puppy(also appears as a guide and Nano) * Dennis Coyote (f, n) * Luna the Dragon * Lenny Kangaroo * Molly Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa(n) * Bugsly Kitten (n) * Rufus the Dog (n) * Stretcho, Xyel, Munchy, Daryl the Werewolf, Flips the Frog, Milnox and Tiny(Monster MADNESS!) * Lindsay Kitten * Kevin the Chihuahua * Leon, Michael and Johnny Bobcat 'Ubisoft Entertainment:' * Rayman(Normal and Fusion appearances are both represented by his R2 version. The Nano appearance is represented by Rayman's R1/Classic/Kid version). * Globox (n) * Ly the Fairy * Razor the Dog * Houdini the Magician(R1 appearance) * Betilla the Fairy * The Grand Minimus * The Electoons * Tarayzan * Raygirl * Mr. Dark * Admiral Razorbeard 'ACCOLADE:' * Bubsy Bobcat (f, n) * Oblivia * Terry and Terri Bobcat * Arnold Armadillo 'Parappa the Rapper:' * Parappa Rappa(f, n) * PJ Berri (n) * Katy Kat (n) * Sunny Funny * Lammy * Ma-San * Matt Major * Papa Rappa * Pinto Rappa 'Walt Disney:' * Goofy * Max Goof(Normal and Fusion appearances are represented by his "A Goofy Movie" version. Max's Nano appearance is represented by his 11-year old version from Goof Troop) * Pluto the Dog * Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck * Goofy Jr.(named "George Geef Jr." in the Everyman shorts) * Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa(The Lion King) 'Tiny Toon Adventures:' Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball the Cat, Little Beeper, Lil' Sneezer, Calamity Coyote, Gogo Dodo, and Barky Marky 'Animaniacs:' Yakko (g), Wakko, Dot, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Rita and Runt 'Yoram Gross Film Studio:' Blinky Bill, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Splodge Kangaroo, Marcia Mouse, Danny Dingo, Daisy Dingo, Meatball Dingo, Shifty Dingo, Slick Possum, Matilda Kangaroo, Pos the Possum, and Tabaluga the Dragon 'The Eggsperts:' Jazz Kitty, Tom Puppy (n) and Sam the Ant (g) 'Danny Phantom:' Danny Fenton/Phantom (f, n), Jazz Fenton (g), Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Valerie Gray, Wulf, Frostbite, and Cujo the Ghost Dog 'Earthworm Jim:' Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy(f, n) 'Inspector Gadget' Penny Gadget and Brain Gadget '2 Stupid Dogs:' Little Dog and Big Dog 'Phineas and Ferb' Phineas Flynn (f), Ferb Fletcher (f), Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (f), Perry the Platypus (f, n), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (f) 'P.A.W Patrol:' Marshall (n), Chase (n), Rocky (n), Rubble (n), Zuma (n), Skye (n), Everest (n) and Ryder 'Mixels:' Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Teslo, Volectro, Zaptor, Krader, Seismo, Flurr, Lunk, and Glurt 'Rude Dog and the Dweebs:' Rude Dog(f, n), Tweek, Winston, Caboose, Satch, Kibble, Reggie, Barney, Seymour, Herman and Rot 'D'Ocon Films:' Scruff the Puppy (n) 'Oggy and the Cockroaches:' Oggy(f, n), Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, Jack, Olivia and Monica 'Adventures of the Little Koala' Roobear Koala (n), Laura Koala, Floppy Rabbit, The Kangaroo Bros(Walter, Horsey and Colt), and Kiwi 'Toontown Online/Rewritten' Flippy Doggenbottom (g), Zippy Doggenbottom, and Gwen Doggenbottom 'Rocko's Modern Life:' Rocko Wallaby and Spunky the Dog 'Roller Skating Association' Roofus the Roller Roo and Kooky A. Bird (n) 'Internet Memes' Doge(the famous Shiba inu meme) (n) 'Twoodland1994' Freddie Fox, Marco the Great Big Kangaroo, Doogle Beagle, PJ Raccoon, Howls, Sticks and Jakers. 'Other representatives in the game' * Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb(from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) appear as statues in the Toontown Central park. * Truman, La Brea and Marshall(from Dino Babies) appear in an art gallery seen in Flippy's Town Hall. * There are FNAF(Five Nights at Freddy's) costume items that you can buy from the store. There's 4 different versions of them, each of which representing the 4 main animatronics from the game(Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy). * The Mangle(from FNAF 2) can be seen on a vehicle. * The ConHares(from Twoodland1994's "Beyond the Forest") appear as statues in the Toontown Central park. * Adventure Bay(the main setting in PAW Patrol) is a playable area. * Bali, Tito, Tamara and Sacha can be seen on a billboard near the road connecting from Toontown Central and Adventure Bay. * Grumpy Cat can be seen on a vehicle. Nanos Nanos are vital to the game's leveling system. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon and Video Game characters designed to aid the player through various means. The following characters who are NPCs also appear as Nanos. * Justin Puppy * Maralyn Koopa * Bugsly Kitten * Rufus the Dog * Kooky A. Bird * Max Goof(in his Goof Troop version) * Tom Puppy * Scruff the Puppy * The PAW Patrol(Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Skye and Everest) * Perry the Platypus * Bubsy Bobcat * Rayman(in his R1 appearance) * Danny Fenton * Peter Puppy * Globox * Roobear Koala * Doge * Rude Dog * Oggy the Cat Cast The following voice actors have done voice work in the game, and most of the characters have been voiced by the original actor from their respective roles. * Jason Marsden - Justin Puppy, Max Goof(NPC version) * Jaleel White - Dennis Coyote * Tara Strong - Luna the Dragon * Sean Giambrone - Lenny Kangaroo * Grey DeLise - Molly Kangaroo, Sam Manson, Lindsay Kitten * Maulik Pancholy - Augie Dingo * Gage Munroe - Marshall(PAW Patrol), Max Goof(Nano version) * Tristan Samuel - Chase(PAW Patrol) * Stuart Ralston - Rocky(PAW Patrol) * David Gasman - Rayman(NPC version) * Keith Ferguson - Rayman(Nano version) * Tom Kenny - Bubsy Bobcat * Alex Thorne - Zuma(PAW Patrol), Tom Puppy, Scruff * Townsend Coleman - Roofus the Roller Roo * Dave Cohen - Rubble(PAW Patrol), Kooky A. Bird * John Leguizamo - Globox * Kim Broderick - Ly the Fairy * Allan Wenger - The Grand Minimus * David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Phantom * Ricky D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley * Ken Starcevic - Admiral Razorbeard * Chris Bernard - Mr. Dark * Emmanuelle Cosso - Betilla * Douglas Rand - Houdini the Magician * Tom Lorenzetti(Twoodland1994) - Freddie Fox, Marco the Great Big Kangaroo, Doogle Beagle, Howls, Sticks and Jakers * Bill Farmer - Goofy * Rob Paulsen - Rude Dog, Xyel * Frank Welker - Little Beeper, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Munchy (this list is incomplete. it will be updated soon!) Category:Video Games